Don't Mess With the SPR Girl's, Period
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: Something random that I was inspiered by durring school today. Each chapter will focus on one of the main points of this subject. Read, laugh, relate, and please, REVIEW!
1. Pissy Mai

**Me: Sup.**

**Naru: What is this?**

**Me: Something that I got inspired by today as I was in school and doubling over in pain.**

**Gene: Why? What's it about?**

**Me: I'll let you figure it out. Ladies, I hope you enjoy and can relate, cause for each one of the girls is something that I go through.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R**

"You're late. Make tea." A dark haired teen said, watching as his usually hyper and bubbly assistant walked through the door. Normally she would have huffed and apologized before stocking off to make his tea while muttering insults at him, however, today she only looked up from her spot in the doorway and glared at her young boss.

"If you want the stupid tea then make it yourself." She said, malice laced in her tone. Naru's eyes widened at her reaction but before he could say anything, she sat down at her desk and put in headphones.

He watched, thrown off by her strange behavior as she pulled out a sheet of paper and pen before starting to draw. After what had just happened registered and digested in his mind he frowned and strode over to her. Standing next to her desk, the young man waited for her to acknowledge him, but when she didn't he growled and pulled her headphones out.

"Mai, I pay you to file and make tea." He said, glaring at the girl as she matched his with her own.

"Yes, and you also make fun of me all the damn time where I could turn it into a lawsuit if I really wanted." She stated, putting in one of her headphones while going back to her drawing.

"If you increased your intelligence level then maybe you wouldn't have such remarks." I responded, not liking the fact that she was now actually fighting me seriously with her words instead of the typical play bantering we did multiple times a day.

"Maybe, but at least I can control whether or not I make you tea."

"If you don't you won't get paid." he stated, knowing that that had always put her back in her place in the past. As expected, she stopped her drawing and looked up at him with a glare. Naru smirked smugly at his win like all those before this one.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" she asked, taking him completely by surprise at her resistance as well as her language. Mai took his silence as his answer and smirked as she got up from her desk. "Thought so, and before you even ask again, no. Make your own damn tea. I am _not_ dealing with your bullshit today Naru. I'll file my papers, but I will be leaving at the time my contract says, not what time you decide and maybe if I feel nice I'll make you a cup before I leave, but for today, you can make your own tea and leave me alone. Got it?" she asked, picking up said files that he had placed there earlier that day and putting them in their proper place. Naru, stunned by the girl's strange behavior only nodded to which she smiled gratefully. "Thank you." With that said, she turned back and filled the rest of the folders with ease before going back to her desk and once again resumed her drawing. After a moment of watching of her, the narcissistic boss of hers shook his head clear and headed back to his office deciding to just forgo having tea that day, as hard as it would be for him. Before he could enter the threshold of his office the high pitched voice of his assistant rang out. "By the way Naru, there's iced tea is in the fridge that I made yesterday. There are four pitchers I made for you and two for everyone else. I assume that you can handle pouring tea into a cup."

Turning on his heels, Naru saw the little brunette watching him with an amused look on her face. Instantly he realized he was played and his eyes narrowed at her gleaming ones. Going to the fridge and indeed seeing that she had indeed premade some tea the previous day. Wasting no time to get his fix of his addiction, he poured himself a cup and enjoyed himself as the flavors of Mai's tea washed over his taste buds.

Sighing at her stubbornness he looked down at what she was doing and gulped lightly at the picture of multiple bloodied weapons that littered the page as well as the scattered mangled bodies that were the supposed victims of the weapons she was still working on. If things were under different circumstances then he would have thought about how well she had drawn the details and been secretly proud of her growing abilities that weren't related to the world of the paranormal. However, the image now slightly frightened him, and he couldn't help but feel the need to be a bit cautious as he approached her for the rest of the day.

"It's not nice to play with a man and his tea." He said, glancing between the picture and the small framed girl beside him.

"Just like it's not fair to play with a girl's heart." She mumbled in a low tone, making her boss strain his ears to hear her all in vain since he only picked up the first word or so.

"What?" he questioned, hoping that she would answer him instead of get pissy like she had been doing since the moment that she had gotten to the office.

"Nothing, just be glad I felt this coming on yesterday and made some percussions." She explained, shaking her head trying to get what she had originally said out of her head and refocus on what she had started when she had woken up to the familiar feelings and _joy _of being a woman.

"Pardon?" her boss asked again, not understanding the context of what she had implied. Shaking her head she sighed and rubbed her temples at how dense her _genius_ boss was.

"Forget it and move on before I decide to pour all the tea down the drain."

That was all that need to be said for Naru to quickly receded back into his lair and close the door behind him. Back within his own realm he sat at his own desk and started to look through things to give Mai to keep her busy. He didn't want her to be drawing such disturbing senses, and couldn't help but hope that his brother and Kaguya would show up to the office soon. Little did he know that his assistant felt the same way and hoped that seeing her best friend would put her in a better mood, but one thing was realized by both the tiny brunette girl and the raven haired boy.

'_Today was gonna be a long day.'_

**Naru" It's in 3****rd**** person.**

**Me: Your point?**

**Gene: You don't usually do 3****rd**** person.**

**Me: Well I decided to try something new.**

**Mai: Please review if you liked or can relate to this chapter!**


	2. Pained Kaguya

**Me: Yo.**

**Mai: That was a fast update.**

**Naru: It's good that you're finally getting things done in a timely manner.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Me: Please R&R!**

The older Davis twin had just finished getting ready for the office when he heard a groan drift into his bedroom. Curious as to what it was, the raven haired man walked down the stairs to the living room to see his long term girlfriend, Kaguya, still her in her pj's curled up on the couch. She looked like a small child all wrapped up in the blankets with even her head buried under the mountain she made. He smiled softly at this, thinking that she was just not ready to get up just yet. Thinking it would do her some good to get up, he snuck over to the bulk of blankets that was Kaguya and poked her sides to make her yelp in surprise. However, instead of her usual yelp, a small whimper escaped her, and worry flooded him as he quickly kneeled by her side.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Kane?" she asked, confusion in her voice as she raised her head up to look at him. The sight broke his heart as tears ran down her pretty little cheeks. Reaching out, he whipped them away before gently kissing her forehead.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, looking her over for any injuries. A slight blush dusted her cheeks, but he couldn't tell if it was a fever or not, and before he could ask her, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as another groan came from her.

"Stomach."

"Want me to call and tell Noll we won't be there?"

"No, I can manage." She said, declining her offer as much as she wanted to take it. "I mean I have before."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I'll be ready soon." Sighing she got up on wobbly legs and flashed a weak smile at her loving boyfriend. True to her word she came down a few moments later with her hair up and in a blood red simple dress. Even though she felt like shit, and probably looked like it too, Gene looked at her as if she were beautiful before taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She muttered, leaning into him as he led her to his black car with an arm around her waist to help keep her up. The drive to work was silent minus a few whimpers and groans that came from the petite golden eyed girl. After everyone the ocean eyed boy next to her would glance from the road to her trembling frame with worry before going back to focusing on the road. When they came into the office, Gene hopped out and got the door for his girl, earning a grateful smile in return. A hiss of pain tumbled from her lips as she uncurled from her closed position and stretched to her full height.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Gene offered, hoping that she would for once not be stubborn and just take his offer, but to his dismay she only shook her head no and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks, but no thanks Kane. Besides, we're already here." She reasoned, causing him to sigh at her will power. Nodding in agreement, he closed the door and with it dropped the topic of her going home as well. As soon as the duo entered the office they were surprised to see for once that Mai was actually completely focused on work and not a sound was made in the office except for Lin's typing in his office.

"Thank God you're here." A mirror image of the ocean eyed boy said, stepping out of his office, sighing in relief that his twin had finally gotten to the office.

"Why, what's up, and what's wrong with Mai?" Gene asked, looking at Noll with concern for the solitary brunette that was usually the life of the office.

"I don't know, but she's been acting, _peculiar,_ since she got here this morning." He explained, pausing at the peculiar as if wondering what word would best describe the situation. This brought question into his older twin's eyes and his brow rose in confusion.

"How so?"

"Let's just say, any threats she makes she will make good on them." Naru said nervously, looking at said girl with slight worry in his eyes. Gene looked at his brother's expression and then towards the usually bubbly girl and hummed.

"I see. That is weird." Gene agreed, feeling the entire air around her being different and having a slight tone of malice.

"Kane, I'll be at my desk if you need me." Kaguya said, surprising both twins at her sudden announcement. Gene, being the first to recover out of the two, simply smiled and nodded at her in response.

"Alright Angel, try and take it easy."

"Okay." With that she hobbled over to her desk next to Mai's as she laid her head down and promptly curled up into a similar ball that she had been in, in the car. Worry for her health once again rose in Gene's mind, tempted to just carry her in the car and drop her off back home despite her protests, but it quickly left knowing that it would only upset the girl he loved.

"What's wrong with her?" Naru asked, looking at his brother's assistant/girlfriend with a curious eye, most likely wondering why the girl that usually defends Mai and teases him as Madoka usually does is now so subdued.

"She's not feeling too good." Gene explained, throwing yet another worried glance at the girl before sighing and shaking his head/

"Then shouldn't she stay home. I don't want anyone to get sick because of her." He stated, looking at her, wondering if he should just order her to go home even if she was his brother's assistant instead of his own.

"I dunno, she said something about how she's done it before so who knows."

Both brothers watched their girls as they acted completely different then they usually did. Worry and puzzlement filled them at what could cause them to be like this. However, deciding that it would be best to just leave them be today, then went back to their shared office and began to converse about the possible cases that they should take for their next upcoming case.

**Mai: I hate when that happens.**

**Me: Yeah, that was how I was all of school today. Not. Fun.**

**Gene: What was wrong?**

**Me: Figure it out on your own.**

**Naru: Then maybe you should be clearer.**

**Mai: Or maybe you're just an idiot.**

**Me: Please review!**


	3. Don't-Care Ayako

**Me: Can you tell I could only sit and type today? ^_^**

**Mai: Just a little.**

**Naru: At least you're getting work done.**

**Me: True.**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

Everything was quiet in the office as the usually energetic and happy Mai gave off and aura that eerily reminded him of Naru while the typically outspoken and outgoing Kaguya was quiet. All in all, it was very strange to the monk and he didn't really know how to take it. He just couldn't wait for Ayako to get there so that he would have _someone_ to talk to since Yasu was out running an errand. Suddenly the bell by the door rang and in walked the fiery priestess.

"About time you got here Ayako. Did you sleep in or- Whoa, what happened to you?!" he asked taking in the appearance of woman in front of him.

Normally, she was decked out in fancy clothing and always made sure to look her best. Her pride was in how she looked since her spiritual abilities weren't as strong as she boasted them to be. Never once had he ever seen her not without make-up, nail polish, or in something designer, but as the old saying goes. There's always a first for everything, for there she stood, the beauty queen herself, was in sweatpants, a t-shirt, flip-flops, and had her hair up in a messy high bun with a neon headband holding her bangs back. There was not a trace of make-up on her face, and there wasn't even an attempt to cover the large bags that were under her eyes. She looked like a total mess from how she usually was, but the air that she gave off showed that she really couldn't care less. She rose a brow at him before sitting down besides the stunned monk.

"Nothing, why, is there a problem?" she asked, her tone sounding the same that she usually had. It made him feel better knowing that she at least _sounded_ the same even if she didn't look the same.

"Well normally you look like a beauty queen, not like you just rolled out of bed." I said, waiting for her to raise her purse to hit me with, but instead she rolled her eyes and lounged back into the couch behind her.

"And you usually look like a dumbass monkey, oh wait, never mind, you still do."

"Well at least I look like a young monkey unlike you ya old crone."

"You forgot the dumbass part dumbass." She stated, not even blinking at the old comment that he made to her. However, he blinked in surprise at that reaction before smirking as they got into their usual ritual of arguing.

"No, I'm just not a dumbass."

"I beg to differ."

"Please." The monk said, trying to think of a way to prove her wrong when his eyes landed on the little brunette who he saw as a daughter figure. "Hey Mai!" he called, watching as she looked up from her work on her desk and pulled out an earbud with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Am I a dumbass?" he asked, pouting a bit at the name used. She blinked at him before going back to what she was doing before he had called her.

"Depends on the day and situation."

"See." Ayako said, smirking at her victory as his jaw dropped at Mai's response.

"Mai!" he cried, watching as she shrugged before putting her earbud back in and once again ignoring the others in the room with her. In a moment of panic he turned to the other young girl praying that she would defend him. "Kaguya do you think so too?"

"I don't know, but if you guys could be a bit quieter, I would really appreciate it." She whispered, moving her head so that they could see her pained and exhausted face.

"What, but why?" the male asked, raising a brow at the golden eyed girl's strange response. Typically she hated silence and loved to watch the bickering between the priestess and himself. What could be bothering her so much that would make her want to want the defining silence?

"Just please." She begged, tears welling up in her eyes, making the monk panic a bit.

"But-"

"Maybe she doesn't wanna talk about it." Ayako stated, bringing his attention back onto the fiery woman in front of him. He processed what she said in his mind and his brows furrowed, not quite understanding what she meant.

"But why?" he asked, making her roll her eyes and groan at him

"God if you can't figure it out you really _are _a dumbass." She said, throwing her hands up at the situation. Fed up by the insults and not understanding what was going on, Monk huffed and put his hands in a surrender position.

"Fine, I'm a dumbass! There, happy." As soon as he said that a smug smile made its way onto her naturally red lips. Immediately he knew that he had dug his own grave, and couldn't help but curse at himself for it.

"Very."

**Me: Yeah, so Ayako is pretty much the same as always.**

**Mai: Lucky.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Naru: I don't comprehend.**

**Gene: Me either.**

**Me&Mai: Good.**

**Me: Please review!**


	4. Emotional Masako

**Me: It was an emotional day today….. Although it was more pissy, but I already did that for Mai, so here we go with and Emotional Masako!**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

It's been a few hours, and things at the office were finally starting to get back to normal. Yasu was back from his errand and back to teasing Monk and playing tricks on everyone else. Mai and Kaguya actually participated in some of the communications taking place, and two more of the usual regulars finally joined the group.

"G'day everyone."

"Hey John." The girls replied, not looking up from what they were focused on, causing him to sweatdrop at the non-enthusiastic response that was different from what he normally received when he came to the office for a visit.

"John, save me!" Monk cried, running behind the priest as Yasu chased close behind him. John simply smiled blankly before laughing awkwardly at what he had unwillingly been dragged into.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked, looking for anyone to help him out.

"I don't know, but they're being quite annoying today." An elegant voice said. Stepping out from behind the priest was a small fragile looking girl. As she always did she looked ready for a tea ceremony even though her preferred ceremony was in face a séance. With an annoyed look, she glared at the two men before claiming a seat next to the fiery shrine maiden who gave her an approving look.

"For once, I agree with you Masako." Mai replied, looking up from her newest work since she had just finished the one with the victim an hour before. Currently she was drawing a badass chick in leather, with a shotgun, that was shooting a horde of decomposing zombies.

"Uh-huh." Agreed the golden eyed girl, who was still curled up in a tight ball with a bottle of Advil on her desk along with a glass of water. Everyone could tell though that the medication wasn't working, and she didn't even try to deny the fact that she felt sick.

"I told you, they're dumbasses." Shorted the priestess, nodding her head as if to agree with herself. As all these comments came at them, the three males, although mainly the two being accused of being said dumbasses, couldn't help but feel gained up on by the women of the group.

"Really, what's with you girls?"

"Don't. Even. _Start_." They all said, giving them looks of death that made Monk and even _Yasu_ hide behind the young preacher. Feeling a sweatdrop coming on he raised his hands in surrender, making all the girls sigh and relax back into what they were originally doing.

"Masako, you look lovely this morning." Yasu said, coming out from behind the most innocent of the group once he deemed it to be safe. The medium smiled happily at him, for once not bothering to cover her expression with her sleeve.

"Thank you Yasuhara-san."

"Oh you have some bags under your eyes, did you not sleep well." John asked in a worried tone, taking notice of the dark circles that were around her usually clear blue eyes.

"Bags, I have bag?" She questioned, eyes wide as she desperately dug around in her purse for her compact. Taking out the mirror the medium stopped and stared at her reflection as the aura around her turned from content to a much darker force. "Why?" she whispered, beginning to tremble with her face down staring at her reflection in her compact.

"It's alright, no one really notices Masako." John said, taking notice of her change in aura immediately.

"No, it's clear as day on my face and I look absolutely _horrid_!" She exclaimed, breaking down into a sobbing mess. All the men in the room jumped back a little, shocked by the girl's sudden outburst when usually she was as calm and concealed, not to mention conceded, as Naru.

"Masako, the boys are just fucking around. You know how they are." Ayako offered, patting the head of the sobbing girl.

"Yeah, they usually do stuff like this so don't let them get you down." Kaguya offered, throwing her a compassionate look before a look of pain overcame her.

"But, but-" before she had the chance to begin another sob-fest, Mai appeared in front of her with a cup of the iced tea and a chocolate bar.

"Drink, eat, and clam down." Was her only response as she left the items in the medium's hands and went off back to her desk to continue her drawing. Masako looked at them and then surprised everyone again as she teared-up at Mai's gesture.

"Thank you Mai." She said, taking a sip of the tea before unwrapping the chocolate bar. All the girls looked at her in sympathy while all the boys gave her questioning looks, wondering what it was that could cause her to be so emotional today. The priest and monk exchanged confused expressions whereas Yasu had a look of realization. Smirking as he pushed up his glasses, he realized just what was going on with the girls today, and if he played his cards right, things would be _very_ entertaining for a while. He just hoped that it didn't get him killed in the end.

**Me: Yet another done. Hopefully I'll be done with this short little thing today.**

**Mai: Yeah….. Where are the guys?**

**Me: I got pissed at them and threw them out. Depending on how I feel they **_**may**_** be in the next chapter intro.**


	5. Tiered 'n Sore Chiaki

**Me: Soon this will be over and life will go on!**

**Naru: You need to calm down.**

**Gene: Yeah. You take things too seriously.**

**Me: *glares* Don't push it.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

Ever since Yasu had figure out what was wrong with the girls, he had been tricking the guys into doing things that would get them on their bad sides, while carefully avoiding their rage at all costs. So far he had gotten Monk to steal one of her flip-flops to which she then hit him so hard, with her fist for once instead of her purse, and gave him a bloody nose. Then he managed to get John to complement Masako on her figure to which she broke down in a heap of sobs while blubbering on about how no one saw her for her and instead it was only about her body. The young priest was so shocked by this he began to list and bring up all her good points to which she then latched onto him and cried bout how he was the only one who understood her.

Yasu then had a break as he got to watch Naru and Gene dig their own graves as the artic twin ordered Mai for some tea, forgetting completely about her threat from this morning. Mai had surprisingly actually got said tea, however Yasu followed close behind to see what she would do with it and her was by all means _not_ disappointed. Mai had gone into the office with two cups of tea. One of which she dumped over her boss' head and the other she deliberately drank in front of him while he was too speechless and shocked from the first cup being dumped on him. It was highly entertaining to watch the encounter and he had to suppress a laugh so that he wouldn't get discovered and then have his boss' or Mai's wrath for spying on them. Gene however laughed so hard he fell off of his seat on the couch in the mini office and onto the floor. Before Naru had the chance to process and word what he would say to scold the young brunette, she turned around and stomped out and back to her desk.

For Kaguya, he took a break and decided to take it easy on her since she was in immense pain after all while the other girls were just moody. It was funny though cause whenever Gene would ask her to do something, the ash haired man would drop what he was doing and tell her to sit and relax. She would always refuse at first, but then would give him a shaky smile before sitting back down at her desk and curling up. When he finished the task he would go over to her and tell her to just rest and he would take care of everything. She would then tear-up and latch onto him while balling about how he was the best and how much she loved him. Gene shot him some of the iciest glares he had ever seen, but it was worth it to see the expressions and consequences that followed all of the experimentations of the girls' reactions. Everything was going just fine for him until the blasted door opened and revealed his most beloved girlfriend Chiaki Kasai.

"Chiaki!" he exclaimed, hopping up from his spot on the couch to greet the green eyed girl. She smiled tiredly at him and slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey Yasu." Yasu in his joy of being able to share the chaos of the office with her pulled her into a tight hug which elected a hiss from said girl. Quickly, he pulled away and held her at arm's length by her shoulders and looked over at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just really soar, and sleepy." She said, covering her mouth as a yawn escaped and proved her point. The young man in front of her rose a brow in question before nodding and leading her towards the couch.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he offered, standing next to where she sat while examining her for any other symptoms that were plaguing her.

"No, not really." She said, stretching her arms up and then groaning a bit as she rubbed her lower back a bit.

"Want some Advil?" Kaguya asked, holding up the bottle that she had on her desk since she entered the office that day. Taking a moment to consider her options, Chiaki gladly agreed, and Yasu took the bottle from the golden eyed girl and handed it to his green eyed beauty.

"Thanks."

With that she popped two Advil in her mouth before yawning again and reclining on the couch. Worry was all that filled the young man as he watched his usually composed and slightly flirtatious girlfriend heaped up on the couch. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, and he prayed for all things holy that it wasn't true. Tempted whether to ask or not, he decided to just ask what it was that she had and then leave it at that. He's heard horror stories from his school buds about women being asked if they had their period and didn't want to risk his body being found at the bottom of Tokyo bay. Creeping over to the raven haired girl, he leaned down until his head was right near her ear.

"Are you sure you're okay. If something's wrong you can tell me." He whispered, making sure not to let anyone else hear him except for her. Not that they would have since Monk and Ayako were still arguing about him taking her shoe and her punching him while John was still trying to get Masako to calm down. She looked up at him and then sighed before pulling him down farther.

"It's nothing to worry about, every girl goes through it." With that his answer was given and he couldn't help but dread the news that he had been given. Sighing at his situation he decided to play it safe and make absolute sure to _not_ get on her bad side under any circumstances.

"Gotcha, let me know if you need anything okay?" he offered, rubbing her shoulders in sympathy before taking back the bottle and putting it back onto the withering coppery-brunette haired girl's desk.

"Alright, thanks Yasu, I appreciate it." She said, smiling softly at him before she closed her eyes and promptly feel asleep.

The troublesome boy just stopped and stared at her, cursing his luck, but then again this is what he got for teasing the other guys with their girls on their periods. All in all it was actually pretty ironic. Who would have guessed that all the girls would be on their period at the same time. Now all they were missing was Madoka. Lord only knows how she is on her period, but it would definable be very interesting to see what would happen when it's the guys of SPR verses the SPR girls on their period. He shivered a bit at the thought and suddenly prayed that it wouldn't come to that since he had once read that the end of the world would be when all the women in the world synced up on their cycle, and he had a feeling that it was spot on.

**Me: One or Two more chapters to go!**

**Mai: Good luck!**

**Gene: Fight on!**

**Naru: Review.**


	6. Munchy Madoka

**Me: So here's your update!**

**Gene: Why's it so late?**

**Naru: Look at the length of this one and then the others.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt. Please R&R!**

In the small office connected to the front room of SPR sat a talk Chinese man that was typing away at his lap-top trying to finish all of the digital filing he had to go through as well as writing reports and findings to the professor and sorting through requests to send to Gene and Naru. The tall man sighed at his constant overflow of work, but never once did he complain for it wasn't necessarily hard, but more so time consuming than anything else.

Usually around this time of day he would have had to take an Advil from all the yelling and fighting done by his youngest charge and his assistant while trying to make sure at the same time Yasu behaved and Gene didn't go after Kaguya who he had come to take under his wings as a daughter of sorts. Surprisingly however, he had yet to take even one for the office has been fairly quiet compared to the daily havoc that seemed to plague the office at all hours of the day. Not that he was complaining though. In his opinion it was a welcomed change which allowed him to focus solely on his work so that he could have less work that needed to be done the following day.

It was a bit strange though, but unless the smoke or carbon monoxide detectors go off, he would _not _be leaving this room until either all of his work is done or he needed to go to the bathroom. The second was highly unlikely though since he had the same abilities Noll had, mind over bladder. Luckily he had already cleared a majority of his work and only had to shift through the emails when his iPhone 5c went off and _Teenagers_ by _My Chemical Romance_ played throughout the small room. Not wasting anytime in answering he touched the answer button and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Lin." A familiar female voice said. Lin closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair knowing that whatever it was, was going to take all of his concentration and take up most of his time. Not that he minded though. After all it was his lover.

"Yes Madoka?" he asked, wondering what it was that the pinkette wanted this time.

"I'm hungry."

"Then make yourself something to eat." He said, wondering why she had called to tell him that. Usually it was something about wanting an update on how Noll and Mai's relationship, nonexistent as it is, was going, or if she needed to give Gene a good talking to for doing anything inappropriate with their _'daughter'_. The woman had gotten very attached to the young girl, almost a bit more than he had, and they had debated about asking her aunt if they could adopt her, like Monk and Ayako were debating about with Mai.

"But we don't have it." She whined, making him sigh at her stubbornness.

"What do you want then? I can pick it up and bring it home when I leave the office."

"But that's in five hours. I want my triple chocolate fudge ice-cream and M&M's cookies to scoop it into my mouth with _now_." She complained, making him look at the phone in wonder. Typically the woman ate very well and only had small little treats. He had never really seen her overdose on anything except fro-yo and popcorn. Or unless it was her time of the month, then she would eat anything and _everything_. And that's when it hit him. Looking at his mini-calendar on his desk he saw that today's date had been colored in red and he realized what it was that was wrong with her.

"_Those _cravings?" he asked, gingerly, knowing to never say it out loud or face the wrath of his girlfriend. She only groaned in response and he knew that he was spot on even before she verbally replied.

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can do to get Naru to let me leave for a half hour just be-" He said, walking over to the door that connected his office to the front room. Once he opened it he was met by a sight that he never would have expected to see _ever_ within the walls of the SPR office.

"Lin, is something wrong?" Madoka asked, bringing him back from his shock and into the conversation he was having with her. Clearing his head, he closed the door once more and went back to his desk, plotting a plan that would make things very interesting for a while.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you think you could manage to come to the office? I'll get what you asked and you can relax with the other girls." He offered, pulling out an index card as he began to make a list of things to get from the convenience store a block away from the office. The woman on the other line made flustered sounds at his idea, and when she finally had an idea of how to answer, it was so predictable that he should have just explained it a bit more from the beginning.

"Huh, but _why_?"

"If you come here you'll see for yourself. It's quite interesting if I do say so myself." He said, knowing that the temptation of what was going on around the office would be enough to make her forget her suffering and transform back into the sly and trick woman he knew and loved.

"You really know how to tempt me, don't you." She said, he could feel her glare through the phone, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy teasing her any less. If anything he enjoyed it more.

"Yes."

"_Fine_. I'll go to you." She said, caving into him, knowing that her curiosity would kill her if she didn't. Lin smiled back at her even though she couldn't see it.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Just make sure it's a really big tub and at _least_ two packages of cookies please." She said with a stern voice that she only saved for when she was scolding Naru or Gene for something stupid they did when they were younger. Or now, but that was beside the point.

"I will add it to my list. Along with a movie we can watch later at home, Titanic if that's alright with you and some pads and tampons for the restroom here. They'll be in the cabinet as usual."

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ you?" she asked after a moment of silence over the phone. Lin chuckled at this knowing that although she sometimes put him through hell and back, especially around this time, he was greatly appreciated and she did notice and care about the things he did for her.

"On multiple occasions."

"I'll see you soon."

"Be safe." He said, knowing that when she had her mind on something and curiosity was driving her then she would be reckless and do crazy things to get to the source and satisfy the questions bubbling within her.

"Yeah, yeah." She scoffed before hanging up abruptly. The sorcerer looked at his phone before sighing and shaking his head at his woman before grabbing his jacket and walking into the front room to deliver the message of Madoka's arrival to his charges.

From the corner of his eye he could see that things were exactly the same as before when he opened the door. Mai was rage sketching ready to tear anyone who messed with her a new one, Kaguya was slouched over her desk in pain, Ayako was in sweats and seemed to look a little _plumper_ then she usually was, Masako was a bawling mess that clung onto poor John, Chiaki was laying down on the couch while Yasu rubbed her back, and Monk was in a corner not quite sure what to do in this type of situation. Not that he _would_ know. It took a man who's experienced it and lived with it for _years_ to truly understand and know how to deal with it. Moving swiftly from the front room to his charges door. He knocked once on the door signaling it was him.

"Naru, Gene." He said, opening the door to their office and entering as he usually did when he had information of a case that may interest them. Immediately both boys looked up and gave him their full attention.

"Yes?" They asked, once again sinking into the typical twin stereo type of saying things together and reading each other's thoughts. Then again, they were as stereotypical as on could get on that subject since they were both not only psychic, but also telepathic with one another as well. Clearing his mind of his two charges' predictable behavior, he refocused on why he had even come into the office to begin with.

"Madoka will be here in about five minutes."

"Shit." Naru stated, cursing his luck. He had never really taken to the woman except for her knowledge in the field. Don't get him wrong, he respected her, but he found her quite annoying and hard to handle since she was one of the few people who's will he bent to. A chuckle from his mirror image distracted him from his inner-turmoil as his attention turned onto his brother.

"Awe, don't be like that Noll, Madoka's always been fun, and maybe she'll know what's wrong with the girls." He said, making Naru pause in retaliation and think. Everyone could see the gears in his head turning before he came to the conclusion that Gene was possibly right for once.

"Point made."

"_Holy shit_!" the pinkette said, her voice ringing throughout the office and signaling her arrival to the rest of the team.

"And there she is." Gene said, looking at the door with an amused look, pondering what expression his mentor was making at the unusual scene of the girls at the office.

"I'll keep her out of your office." Lin stated, getting a nod from Naru and an aprechiative smile from Gene. The Chinese man nodded at both before turning and putting on his coat that he grabbed from his office before he came to tell his charges the news.

"Where are you going?" Naru snapped, looking puzzled at what he was doing while glaring at the onmyou-ji. He looked back at his charge and rose a brow before answering in a calm manner.

"Out to go run some errands."

"Why?" Gene asked, wearing a similar expression as his brother, except his had more curiosity and less malice.

"I'll call you once I get back and you'll see." Taking a step out of their shared office, Lin was graced with the sight of Madoka looking at all of the girls with a look of awe. When she heard the door open a look of disbelief popped on her face as she went over to her Chinese lover.

"Don't tell me-" she began looking at all the girls in the office and then the love of her life. Sighing and nodding he gave her an amused smirk while looking at the chaos in front of him.

"Correct, all of you have managed to sync up."

"Dear lord, I hope they guys know what they're in for." She said, giving a look of pure pity to said guys, which was rightfully deserved since they haven't been able to even connect the dots themselves.

"They don't even know what's wrong except for Yasu." He stated, his amusement growing even more as she snapped her head at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were, which is why I plan to go on that errand and pick up some supplies then show them how to handle it all."

"You're a good man Lin." She said, patting his shoulder lovingly. He smiled at her and then made his way to the door not wanting to make her, or any of the other girls for that matter of fact, wait any longer then they had to, to get some peace from this bump in the road.

"Thank you, now I'll be off." Swiftly, he was out of the office and heading down the street to the store when all of a sudden the pinkette's voice could be heard from the office behind him.

"Alright, but don't forget my ice-cream and cookies!" she exclaimed, yelling to him down the street as she stuck her head out of the open window. The Chinese man simply shook his head and smirked, wondering how the men would handle the truth behind the women's sudden ailments.

**Me: One more chapter left.**

**Mai: Fun.**

**Gene: Yay!**

**Naru: Thank God.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Mai: Please Review!**


	7. Lin to the Rescue

**Me: Hey peps, so this is the last chapter to this short story!**

**Naru: Don't you feel awkward writing this stuff?**

**Me: No. **

**Gene: Why?**

**Me: Because I was in pain, moody, and very pissy when I started, and continued, writing this and I wanted to see what my favorite heroines would do in my situation. This story originally was supposed to be a distracter, but then I was like "Hell, may as well post it." I never expected to get the response that I did. Now I've very glad I posted it cause I got to talk to a lot of people and became pretty close with most of them. So to all my readers who stuck with me for as long as they have I would like to say thank you. *bows deeply***

**Mai: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

"Lin!"

"Madoka, can you please get off me." The onmyou-ji asked, holding up his bags of goodies from the woman who had just attacked him and was currently clinging onto his legs. Reluctantly, she let go and instead opted for bouncing up and down like a little kid waiting for their turn to meet Santa.

"Did you get them?" she asked, trying to get a look at what was in the bags. A sly smirk came over Lin's face as he handed her on of the bags that held things that were just for her.

"You mean these?"

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, jumping up and kissing him on the lips before she tore into the bag, getting out the tub of ice-cream.

"What's with all the other stuff?" Monk asked, glancing from the remainder of the bags in his arms to the woman who was now shoving large spoonful's of triple fudge chocolate ice-cream in her mouth.

"Get the twins and you'll see." With that said, Monk and John went into the twins' safe haven and pulled them out so that they could join the group.

"What is it?" Naru asked, obviously not happy about being dragged out of his office when there were tick time bombs waiting to go off at a moment's notice.

"Yeah, what's going on Lin?" Gene added, looking at his mentor and long term friend with just as much curiosity as he had earlier before Lin had even left the office. Smirking at the men in the office, all except for Yasu that is since he was smart enough to figure it out on his own, he crossed his arms and nodded over to the girls.

"You wanted to know what was wrong with them correct?" he asked, watching as all the men nodded in agreement. The Chinese man smirk widened at this and he turned away from the males with an air of superiority. "Watch, and learn."

Starting with his display, he went to the kitchen and made a batch of tea with one of the brands that he had picked up from his trip to the convenience store. After preparing a quick cup he took it in his hands and walked over to a certain brunette's desk. Upon getting there he could see that she was now working on sketching the innards of a corpse with a zombie eating said innards. It was a strange style for the girl, but he couldn't deny that it at least looked good if nothing else.

"Mai." He said, being the only brave one that day to disturb her of their own free will.

"What." She snapped, looking up at him through her bangs with a glare that startled even Naru a tad bit. Lin however wasn't fazed and instead set down the tea cup her made.

"I made you some tea, would you like some?"

Her cinnamon eyes looked up at his grey ones in surprise and a smile soon took its place as she took the cup from the center of the desk. "Thank you." When she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip her eyes widened, and then her typical wide and bright smile stretched across her face. "It's good!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said, sighing a bit in relief to see the bubbly young girl acting like she usually did.

"Yep, thanks Lin-san." She said cheerfully, going to her papers to file instead of her drawing as she began her usual tasks. The men stared at her in awe before turning their attention onto the man before them that caused this miracle to happen.

"How-" Monk began only to get cut off by a spoon pointed at him by a certain pinkette.

"Just wait, there's more." She said, changing from the ice-cream to the M&M's cookies as everyone returned their attention to the onmyou-ji with a new found interest. Said man sighed at Madoka's overdone interruption before turning his attention to the closes girl next to him which just so happened to be the golden eyed girl withering in pain.

"Kaguya."

"Yeah, Lin?" she asked, all her energy drained from the pain she was in. Lin took in her surroundings and saw the bottle of Advil that was lying on top of her desk and worry filled him.

"How many Advil did you take?" He asked, taking the bottle and reading the contents of the over the counter medication.

"Four."

"How long ago?" he asked. She looked up at him from where she laid, but then picked her heavy head up off of the desk to look at the clock before bringing it down with a thump on the polished wood surface.

"An hour or two."

"Any relief?"

"No." she cried, tears slipping from her eyes and making the oldest twin jump in surprise. Lin gave her a look of sympathy before pulling out a little pad and a piece of cloth.

"Try this." He offered, plugging in the pad and placing it on her back. He held it on her lower back and then tied the cloth around her waist so that it would stay in one place. Kaguya being in too much pain to care just sat there as her father figure fastened the strange device onto her. Suddenly her back began to get warm and instantly her pained expression turned into shocked and then finally relief. Lin took notice of this and smiled down at his 'daughter'. "Feeling better."

"Yes, you're magick Lin. Pure magick. Thank you." She said, crying a bit out of relief from being pain free for once the entire day. Sighing at her, he patted her head only to be taken into a hug by the ailment free young woman.

"Thanks." Gene said, looking at his girl, relieved that she was no longer in pain. Once Lin got free from the embrace he made his way over and patted his eldest charge on the shoulder.

"Take notes for when I'm not there." He said, watching as Gene pulled out a note pad and pencil ready to write down whatever he did.

"Roger!"

"Ayako, Masako would you two also like some tea, maybe some fruit too?" he asked, addressing to two women sitting on the couch. Both looked up when their names were called, wondering what the magick man would have for them.

"That would be nice." Ayako said, stretching her hands up as she tried to get even more comfortable in her seat.

"Yes please." Masako said, sniffling a bit as she tried to calm down from her last episode. Lin nodded at their agreement to his offer. He went into the kitchen and very soon after emerged from there with two tea cup filled with the same amber colored liquid that he gave Mai as well as a large bowl of fruits mainly filled with blueberries and strawberries.

"Here you are."

"Thanks, these are good." The priestess said, taking a strawberry and placing it in her mouth before taking a sip of her tea. Instantly her glow from her skin seemed to come back as she relaxed into a more sophisticated pose from what she was originally in before.

"Yes, the tea is also very nicely made, Thank you." The once crying medium said, completely calm and back to how she usually is in and out of the office.

Once again the men stared at him as he continued fixing the girls' strange behavior with only offerings of food and drink. A slight groan from the side alerted him of Chiaki and her back pain as Yasu tried to rub it and make her feel better. Smirking at the only other man in the group to figure out what it was that was happening to the girls, he decided to address him and leave the poor girl alone.

"Yasu."

"Yeah?" the ash haired boy asked, looking up towards him as he continued to try and get the knots out from his girlfriend's back.

"Put this on your hands and rub it into her back."

"Okay?" he questioned, not putting up a resistance as he squeezed some of the substance onto Chiaki's back and then began to massage it in like he did before.

"That feels nice." She sighed, leaning into his touch as the lotion on his hands began to warm up and release the tension in her body. Seeing the instant effect of the ointment, Lin pulled out his headphone and IPod before kneeling down next to her.

"Chiaki."

"Huh?"

"Listen to this and sleep, you need it." He said, offering her the items in his hands. She looked at him and smiled happily taking them and putting them over her ears, blocking out all of the outside noise.

"Thanks." She muttered, closing her eyes and promptly falling asleep right then and there.

"Madoka, are you still good?" Lin asked, shooting a look over at said woman who was now done with a quarter of the tub of ice-cream and was already polishing off her third cookie.

"Yep, I will be until we need to go." She replied, taking the last bite before picking up another one and beginning on that. The Chinese man nodded at this and started to return to his office when Monk's voice stopped him.

"Wait, I still don't get it."

"Same." Gene added, nodding his head in agreement to the monk's statement moments before.

"Seriously, you guys don't get it?" Yasu asked, giving them a look of pure disbelief, not understanding how they _still_ didn't get it even after Lin had fixed all of the girls' problems.

"I'm sorry, but no." John said, rubbing the back of his head as a confused smile was placed on his face.

"We're on our periods dumbasses." Ayako stated, no longer caring for the discrete, or in this case _not_ so discrete, way of saying what it was that was wrong with them. All the males in the room, minus Lin and Yasu, stopped for a moment as that fact settled in.

"All at once?" Monk

"Yeah, we synced up somehow." Madoka

"So all this shit is over just a period?" Naru asked, a look of pure disbelief and annoyance clearly displayed on his face. Immediately after he said that all the girls tensed and tried to hold their tongues for what they were about to say. However, that would prove to be very as they heard the rest of what the men had to say about this topic.

"Yeah, I thought they were dying." Gene added, a little annoyed at how worried he was about Kaguya when it was really no big deal to begin with.

"Talk about a big scare over a little mouse." Monk sighed, shaking his head at all the worry he had over nothing.

"Just a period?" Mai questioned, being the first out of the many women in the room to break from the harsh criticism given to them by the males of the group.

"Bad move." Lin stated, standing off to the side, shaking his head at the idiocy that the younger men had made in making those statements.

"You guys, when women sync up with their friends they should be treated as a gang because that is _literally_ how dangerous they are." Yasu said, throwing them a look of dread mixed with amusement as he awaited for the disaster that was just waiting to happen.

"A period is just the uterine wall refreshing itself. It's nothing to get upset about." Naru stated, relaying the definition of what it was from his biology text book back in seventh grade.

"Yeah, noting to get upset about. It's just a period, just a fucking _chainsaw_ in our gods' damned uteruses!" Mai shouted, jumping up from her seat as she pointed to said uterus with her face completely red. Whether it was red out of embarrassment or anger no one knew, but none the less it shocked and startled them at the reaction they had unknowingly provoked.

"Do you know what cramps are? They're when our bodies cut off the blood flow to our sex organ." Ayako informed, making all of the guys turn white at the thought.

"So in short it _does_ try to kill itself." Masako said, shuddering a bit as she rested her hand delicately over her tummy.

"It's just a little blood." Gene stated, crossing his arms as he tried to understand the big deal about the whole thing.

"A _little _blood." Kaguya asked, her smile twitching a bit as the words that Gene said circled throughout her mind.

"Yes."

"This morning I woke-up in a _puddle_ of my own blood. Is that how you want me to end yours?" She asked, cracking her knuckles as a murderous aura surrounded her while completely contradicting the bright smile that was displayed on her face.

"N-no." he stuttered, putting his hands up defensively as he backed up away from his girlfriend slowly while then quickly hiding behind his brother who huffed at his fear of the women in front of them. Unfortunately it was caught by none other than the cinnamon eyed girl whose temper burst out all at once.

"Shut the hell up! I don't care if you took AP Biology or AP English. You will _never_ know what a period is." Mai stated, aiming her words at a certain narcissist who flinched a bit at them and the glare that the brunette was sending him.

"No uterus, no opinion." Madoka added from her seat over by the kitchen, watching with a smirk as it all went down.

"I second that." Masako said, nodding in agreement to the older woman's words as she too decided to stay out of the argument since the other women seemed to be doing just fine without her help.

"You don't have to go all crazy about it." Monk defended, pouting a bit at how the girls were reacting to them even though he supposed that they _did_ deserve it just a _little_ bit.

"Oh, we're sorry. Then how about for next moth you guys just get us pregnant and we won't have the less than a week of craziness. Instead it'll be _nine months_ of it and we'll have a baby at the end of it." Ayako stated, making all of the guys go white at the shear thought about it. Already one _day_ was driving them up a wall, none of them could even imagine having to deal with this for nine _months. _Seeing the boys' reaction Madoka giggled and drew the girls' attention onto herself.

"Yeah, maybe then our uteruses will stop having temper tantrums." Madoka said, making a joke about it that made all the other girls chuckle a bit at it and how true it was. Once they calmed down though and gave the boys a chance to consider their options Mai turned to face them with her arms crossed and a smug smirk placed on her lips.

"Any other questions?"

The boys all looked at one another, not sure if there was anything they could ask without the girls lashing out at them again. A few minutes went by with the men in silent pondering until one of them got a wonderful fool proof question that would hopefully put all of this behind them. Sighing at what he had to do, the narcissist looked into the eyes of the brunette and braced himself for whatever outcome this question would bring.

"Would you like us to keep a nice large stash of chocolates in the kitchen for you?"

**Me: And there you go!**

**Naru: Lame ending.**

**Mai: Shush you!**

**Gene: I agree, it was a bit lame.**

**Me: *pouts* I thought it was funny.**

**Mai: Please review for the last time on this story with a special thanks for reading this story all the way through!**


End file.
